Many buildings install and use doors with typical panic bar latch mechanisms. The mechanisms are equipped with a panic bar installed to face inwardly. The panic bar is a means of emergency release of the latch mechanism for those exiting the door. It is not uncommon to have to enter a latched mechanism from the exterior. This is typically a locksmith job. The job typically requires destructive measures on entry. In some cases, a glass panel of the door is broken out in order to access the panic bar positioned on the door face within. In still other cases, door locks and the like are drilled out or otherwise destroyed. These destructive and invasive maneuvers are not the best nor the least expensive methods of gaining access through a locked door. The current invention solves these problems with a means of gaining access without undue destruction of a door. The present invention also offers repair of the access after the door is unlatched.